That Ugly Green Dress
by Heaven is Drunk
Summary: Hinata's a sad case for the Fashionista's of New York. However, she’s been swooped up into the crazy world of couture because of her strange fashion sense. Her only solace is Uchiha Sasuke, begrudging slave to the head designer.
1. Prologue

**Title: **That Ugly Green Dress**  
Type: **Naruto Our Universe Fanfiction**  
Pairing: **SasukeXHinata, SasuHina**  
Genre: **Humor/Romance**  
Characters: **Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Kurenai**  
Story Placement: **Alternate Universe, no relation to story**  
Background: **Characters are over 22, original fanfiction**  
Plot:** Hinata's a sad case for the Fashionista's of New York. She wears bagging clothing, doesn't wear any make-up, and her purple sketchers needed replacing years ago. However, her freak sense of style has attracted Akatsuki, the biggest name in Fashion since Paris. Now she's been swooped up into the crazy world of couture and her only solace is the questionably straight Uchiha Sasuke, begrudging slave to the crazy group.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the story plot, which came from an eight day marathon of America's Next Top Model and Project Runway. Huge Mistake!**  
Warning: **Yaoi stuff for sure, Karin bashing for sure, and anything else will be just as shocking to you as it will to me.**  
Author's Note:** Ha, I hope this helps. It's a mass editing and redoing of the story so that hopefully I can write again. Almost a freaking year…I think…and I'm finally back into the mood where I want to write it. Thanks to my amazing friends and their inability to leave me alone as well as many therapeutic hours with Lady Gaga music, lol.

Only a few things were added in this chapter and the grammar errors were corrected. Altogether not necessary to read but oh well.

Thank you for being so patient with me everybody and I hope you'll not loose faith in me!!

Love you all!

* * *

**That Ugly Green Dress  
by Heaven is Drunk**

**Prologue.**

Everything started with one simple green dress found in the far corner of a 'wear-it-again' boutique. It was kept mostly out of sight and sat alone in an empty oak wood closet, mainly as display to show off the roominess of that closet. It hardly garnered positive attention with its lime green shade made brown with dust. The body of the dress was a long and flowing cap-sleeved, v-cut baby doll dress that hardly looked good sitting on a hanger, let alone on a fashionable girl's body. It was scoffed at, looked down upon and its maker's sanity was questioned. The boutique owner tried her best to sell the dress but had barely convinced anyone the quality of cloth for a tissue. So the dress was left alone, shied away from the lime light other clothes had, waiting for a "stupid, unfashionable mess" like itself to buy it.

5 years later, the dress was introduced to a curious foreigner with wide violet eyes and a shy smile.

She was 10 year old Hyuuga Hinata on a field trip to New York City from Tokyo, Japan. She hadn't been in the country long when her close friend, Haruno Sakura, suggested the group should go shopping. Being only 10, Kurenai-sensei went with them and when Sakura's bright green eyes, glossed over from excitement, fell upon the cheap boutique there was no chance of escaping the shopping exploit. Hinata had been weary but was coerced to follow when the rest left her alone in the street.

She hadn't been in the shop long when she was bombarded with giggling girls and a hostess that spoke really fast English. She blushed furiously and retreated to the dark side of the store where she was greeted with the sight of the lonely, misfortunate dress. She looked very closely at it, memorizing the knotted seam and wrinkle of many years of neglect. Hinata's mother, sick in the hospital but recovering, loved green and, more than the color green, loved dresses. Hinata pondered for a moment if her mother would like this particular dress.

It was, after all, dim and ignored much like Hinata was in the family. In a family full of prodigies, normal appearance, normal grades and abnormally shy social skills, Hinata was the gloomy old dress in the otherwise bright, well crafted and useful closet that was her family lineage. Somehow she felt this dress personifying her, expressing her in a way that her jeans and t-shirt style hadn't. She reached for it, grasping the wire hanger that bent it out of shape when she was startled by the hostess.

"Do you like that dress?" Hinata recognized the tone of disgust, even if she only recognized a few words. She was partially relieved to know the animosity was directed at the dress and not herself, shown only by the woman's chocolate brown eyes fixated on the green she grasped. But a small part felt sympathy for the clothing. It did nothing wrong except come into existence.

"H-hai," Hinata nodded. The hostess quirked an eyebrow at Hinata before continuing her rehearsed speech about the dress.

"It's an original," She sighed, "Some bum 7 years ago handed it over to me for some food money. I didn't want it, it was too garish! No one would buy it. But I'm such a good soul that I took sympathy on him. He told me he'd made it himself, his first ever dress, but no one would take it. No wonder, it is just soooo ug-"

"I-I will buy it." She said in broken English, loud enough to stop the hostess from speaking more. The girl stared at her, flabbergasted, which caught Sakura's attention.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura pouted slightly, approaching the other side of Hinata.

"I-I'll buy it!" Hinata shouted now. The host jumped and took the dress from the closet, hurrying over to clean the dress for the customer.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Sakura tapped Hinata's shoulder, startling the girl. Sakura's face seemed worried, her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed in worry and she frowned deeply. Though the appearance was overall not Sakura's best, the 10 year still looked adorable in her pink sundress and matching cardigan, coupled with the adorable pout she sported at the moment.

"I bought that for my mother! She loves green." Hinata smiled blindingly and skipped over to the register. Kurenai followed to make sure everything would be taken care of. Sakura looked at the dress as it was steamed clean. She clearly was disgusted by the dress; Kurenai did a better job of hiding her emotions.

"But Hinata…That's so ugly!" Sakura hissed, "You can't hate your mother that much!"

Hinata pouted but stubbornly handed the money over to the hostess, took the dress and stormed out. The rest of the class followed attempting to talk Hinata into throwing out the dress. The entire time she clung to it, cradling it like a newborn kitten. She refused to let go of it for the rest of the day, packed it away gently when they were leaving and presented it happily to her mother on the day she returned.

The smile her mother flashed upon seeing the dress made Hinata proud of herself. Her mother had loved the dress and, finally, Hinata had made the right decision. As her mother twirled about in the shapeless clothe and her father demanded her to throw it away, Hinata's obsession for clothing was born. She and Sakura would spend the next 13 years reading every fashion magazine, studying every model, and promising each other they'd go to New York City and become supermodels.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for reading. I've changed the next two chapters after this and will be updating Chapter Three and Four. If you enjoyed this, please tell me. If you didn't, please tell me and give me suggestions to make it better. If you have a particularly favorite couple (straight or gay) and you'd like to see them in my story, please tell me so. I'll do my best to bring them into the story.

I love everyone for reviewing, reading and favorite and please kick me in the pants for making you wait so long!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **That Ugly Green Dress**  
Type: **Naruto Our Universe Fanfiction**  
Pairing: **SasukeXHinata, SasuHina**  
Genre: **Humor/Romance**  
Characters: **Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Neji**  
Story Placement: **Alternate Universe, no relation to story**  
Background: **Characters are over 22, original fanfiction**  
Plot:** Hinata's a sad case for the Fashionista's of New York. She wears bagging clothing, doesn't wear any make-up, and her purple sketchers needed replacing years ago. However, her freak sense of style has attracted Akatsuki, the biggest name in Fashion since Paris, has attracted the rather eccentric lead designer. Now she's been swooped up into the crazy world of couture and her only solace is the questionably straight Uchiha Sasuke, begrudging slave to the crazy group.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the story plot, which came from an eight day marathon of America's Next Top Model and Project Runway. Huge Mistake!**  
Warning: **Yaoi stuff for sure, Karin bashing for sure, and anything else will be just as shocking to you as it will to me.**  
Author's Note:** So this is the first chapter re-uploaded. Yes, I haven't given the time for more reviews and responses but I really have wasted enough time stalling. I just want these three sections uploaded and then hopefully bust out the two chapters after so I can get myself back into this! Woot!

It's the second one that doesn't have much of a change. Really, I added details and corrected grammar. That's it. So please enjoy and give me support so that I'll continue writing. Even if its suggestions for music, magazines, designers, or characters. I welcome all kinds of comments!!

* * *

**That Ugly Green Dress  
by Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter One.**

"_There is a level of cowardice lower than that of the conformist: the fashionable non-conformist.__"  
-Ayn Rand_

It was raining very heavily. The streets were soaked in puddles that spilled onto the sidewalks. The crowds ambled carefully around the puddles in their dreary black umbrellas and colorless raincoats. Periodically, a young girl or boy in something uniquely expensive would screech and jump from dry area to dry area, avoiding the ruining of their UGG boots or Betsy Johnson pumps. One such girl in a gaudy pink rain jacket, jean mini skirt and pink rain boots ran through the puddles on the streets, moaning loudly when she felt the water soak into her socks. But she was still smiling brightly through damp pink hair.

She turned a corner into a small alley were the people seemed dim in comparison, lounging openingly in the streets and chewing on dry bread. She still smiled, dodging a stray cat digging in a trash can and quickly buzzing herself into a high story, old apartment. She ran up all 10 flights of stairs and burst through the old steel door that led to her shared studio apartment.

A tall, lanky man covered in paint and plastic sighed loudly at her. His milky white eyes glared openingly as she danced around newspaper, plastic and splatters of paint. She bowed quickly, "Good afternoon, Neji-nii-chan."

"Don't give me that crap, Sakura." He growled, running a gloved hand through his messy brown hair. Once it had been in a neat, low ponytail but now it was a mess of loose strands and a chunk of hair, covered in paint, twirled around by the hairtie, "I can't believe you called me over and then just force me to paint."

Sakura laughed loudly then retreated through a small pink curtain across from the main door, "You didn't have to paint the living room, Neji. I called you over to keep our poor, sick, Hinata-chan company and just happened to leave paint in your way."

He snarled at her, his perfect pale complexion and charming, pale violet eyes flushed red with rage. He obviously wanted to throw the brush at her as he currently had it poised above his head, "You blindfolded me, threw me into this jumpsuit and said the room needed to be painted."

Sakura giggled and emerged from the hidden room in a pink tank top and knee-length jeans, "Well, you didn't have to do what I said. You could have changed."

He growled, throwing the brush and missing, splattering the worn staircase in soft pink paint, "I did it for Hinata!"

Sakura laughed loudly and escaped up the stairs, "You should really take a second look at your not-so-secret crush on her! It's a little gross, you guys being cousins and all!"

Neji kicked the paint over with his blue sneaker-clad foot and stormed out of the room, muttering about annoying models. Sakura ignored him, entering a small room to her left and seeing a lump of blankets on top of an old mattress. Sakura smiled, tip toeing to the mattress before rolling onto the blankets, "Good Morning Hinata!"

"Ouch, bitch!" What appeared from the pile of blankets was not a soft spoken brunette with light violet eyes but a well-endowed blonde girl whose face was mostly covered by the uncrushed blonde hair.

"Ino? What the hell are you doing in Hinata's bed?" Sakura hissed, jumping to her feet and looking around the sparsely decorated bedroom. One or two posters of pretty models were neatly covering the walls, a few dresses including a drab green cloth that Sakura had tried to get rid of several times, were hanging from a beam in the corner and a computer sat on a wood box in the opposite corner. Hinata was no where in sight.

The blonde rubbed her dark blue eyes and pouted, "I got back from work late and I got locked out of my apartment. Hinata was leaving for coffee and breakfast so she said I could take her bed."

Sakura frowned but smiled brightly when she heard the front door open. She latched onto Ino's wrist and pulled the girl out of the pile of sheets, "Come on, Ino!"

Ino groaned then whimpered as her friend dragged her down the stairs and into the messy living room just as Hinata entered, dragging a blushing and fuming Neji back into the kitchen connected to the moderate sized living room. Her hair was up in a bun but falling out in waves of dark, straight hair. Her pale eyes, the same as her elder cousin, Neji, were covered by thick, black rimmed glasses which proceeded to cover her blushing cheeks. She carried a big brown bag while Neji carried 4 Styrofoam cups of coffee and as she placed the things on the marble counter that separated the kitchen and living room, her bright orange sweatshirt, four sizes too big and rolled up to her elbows was revealed. She had on dark green shorts and purple rain boots. Altogether a brightly colored, nerdy mess even beside the pink and green paint-covered Neji.

Ino twitched, "Who buys your clothes Hinata? I have no clue how you can find such crappy things."

Hinata blushed, "Sakura and I can barely pay rent, I just go to the used clothing stores."

Neji sighed, "Here in New York City, it's a crime to be a bargain shopper."

Sakura gently punched Neji in the arm and the boy hissed from the pain. Sakura laughed, "Come on guys, we love Hinata no matter what she wears! Now for my really good news!"

The three stared at the pink haired girl and she smiled brightly, "_I_ just came from a bar-"

"Surprise, surprise," Ino muttered and was slapped in the arm by Sakura.

"_Anyways_, I had a few drinks with this totally awesome guy who said he could get all three of us into a totally exclusive interview with Akatsuki!" Sakura paused for dramatic effect.

Akatsuki was a collection of the world's most fashion-forward and high demand designers, photographers, make-up artist, and hair designers to date. Everything with an Akatsuki name attached was worth millions. Every star in the United States wanted to wear their clothing and every model wanted to walk under their name. Simply getting word that they could try out to be models for the company was something only Tyra Banks would hear.

So the reaction wasn't unexpected.

Sakura pouted as Ino and Neji laughed outrageously, holding their sides and tearing up at the eyes. Even Hinata was hiding her laugh behind her pale palm. Sakura slammed her palm against the marble counter, "I'm being serious guys!"

Neji laughed between his very sardonic comments, "Yeah, right, how many people did you have to sleep with to get that opportunity?"

Sakura blushed brightly and grabbed him by his very messy hair, "You shut up!"

She tossed him out of the apartment and slammed the door on his nose. A muffled, 'you bitch' resounded beyond the steel door. The two girls froze as she circled back around on them with an expression of pure rage, "Any one else has a comment?"

The two girls shook their heads nervously. Hinata blushed and offered Sakura a chocolate chip muffin while Ino opened the door for Neji. She laughed at his red nose and watery eyes before helping him onto the plastic covered couch.

"So when's the interview?" Ino patted Neji's head and retrieved her own latte and whole grain bagel. She sat next to Neji who openly pouted at the girls' refusal to give him sympathy.

Sakura grinned, "Friday."

Hinata spat out her hot chocolate, "W-w-what? That's three days?"

Sakura nodded brightly, "Yep, so we have to go shopping!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, chapter two. As I said in chapter one, kick me in the pants for getting lazy.

I heart everyone's faces! *KISS*


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **That Ugly Green Dress  
**Type: **Naruto Our Universe Fanfiction  
**Pairing: **SasukeXHinata, SasuHina  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**Characters: **Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto, Pain (The Leader), Nagato, Kakuzu Hyuuga Neji  
**Story Placement: **Alternate Universe, no relation to story  
**Background: **Characters are over 22, original fanfiction  
**Plot:** Hinata's a sad case for the Fashionista's of New York. She wears bagging clothing, doesn't wear any make-up, and her purple sketchers needed replacing years ago. However, her freak sense of style has attracted Akatsuki, the biggest name in Fashion since Paris, has attracted the rather eccentric lead designer. Now she's been swooped up into the crazy world of couture and her only solace is the questionably straight Uchiha Sasuke, begrudging slave to the crazy group.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the story plot, which came from an eight day marathon of America's Next Top Model and Project Runway. Huge Mistake!  
**Warning: **Yaoi stuff for sure, Karin bashing for sure, and anything else will be just as shocking to you as it will to me.  
**Author's Note:** So I changed a lot in this chapter. Like the whole last scene was manipulated. I also changed some of the dialogue and the grammar mistakes. I really hope this will be better. I'm really trying to get these chapters written but curse my computer. My imagination just makes it explode sometime. It's a hard life for a college student.

So anyways, enjoy and I promise that this will be finished!

* * *

**That Ugly Green Dress  
by Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter Two.**

"_Fashion is all about eventually becoming naked__"  
-Anonymous_

The streets of the fashion district of New York City were nearly identical to the thrill of the cat walk. People in extravagant clothing and questionable sexuality strut the grimy sidewalks in their best shoes and arrogant smirks. Butts and boobs were hoisted high into the air and swayed back and forth for the opposite sex to ogle at. The fashion district was actually the place to find all of the latest styles and was most try out their own style in hopes of the rare and oblique discovery. If you wanted to be famous for making or wearing clothing, you should strut down Fashion Avenue in your best and pray that the Goddess of Fashion is smiling down on your stilettos.

This event was not ignored by fashion forward Sakura and Ino. The two claimed to have invented the layered look, which took the fashion world by storm a short three months ago. They had pointed out amidst walking the fashion district, referring to a Sakura self-portrait of a her in a pale blue spaghetti strap tank top underneath the white sundress that covered the pale blue, knee-high tights and matching pale blue pumps picture that hung on the refrigerator, and all over the photos in the living room…and a life-size poster of Sakura wearing it in her room…Hinata tore down the smaller version that hung in the bathroom.

It had been the outfit that got Sakura the small commercial deal for a pharmacy, which allowed her and Hinata to get their loft apartment in Brooklyn, New York City. Sakura, after that, set herself forward as a model and fashion stylist, wearing the best of the best clothing and claiming she'd bought it first. Ino had tried the same act, which resulted in a lot of designer pieces ripped to shreds and sewed up again by Hinata to be labeled as "fashion throw-up" that Hinata loved to wear.

That certain outfit Hinata wore the most was a once cut up combo of a purple Gucci shirt and pink Dior sundress that formed a unique, torn style shirt and tank top underneath along with Ino's hand-me-down Apple Bottom jeans with a white paint stain covering up the one apple. Hinata's beloved, warn, and re-sewn purple high top sketchers her father begrudgingly bought her almost 5 years ago had topped the "successful" outfit. Hinata had small feet, and they had refused to grow even amongst aggressive growth spurts. So not only were those sneakers comfortable and "fashionable" but they reminded her of the home she'd left on the other side of the world, and the world she'd return to the moment Neji-nii-san disagreed with her lifestyle.

Ino had made blatantly rude comments about the lack of sex appeal of the outfit. Neji had constantly declared that if Hinata was going to turn into a sexual object to be a model, then he was sending her back to Japan. He went on to claim that there was no hope left for either Ino or Sakura and then was thrown from the apartment again.

Hinata would never say that Sakura and Ino were…whores…but there outfits were very scandalous. As they marched through the shopping district with all the designer shops and Manhattan elites, Ino wiggled about in her short, short, short jean skirt a blue tube top over a thick strapped, light blue tank top and leather, high heeled boots that went up to the knees. Her powdery blonde hair was curled and then pulled back by bright blue clips to show off her Prada sunglasses. Sakura was actually revealing more with a short sleeved, peasant top dress that tied wear the cleavage was but the pink hair girl lacked a shirt to cover the cleavage. She wore just underwear under the dress, evident with every breeze that flipped the loose skirt up. Her long pink hair was left alone. The girl always said her selling point was her perfect hair.

They approached a large, mostly glass shop with skinny women standing in the windows. Ino laughed loudly, "Look at these poor fat bitches, having to stand here in the window all day because they aren't pretty enough to be actual models."

The one closest to the door glared at her, "Tell us that when Daddy stops getting you interviews."

Ino stuck her tongue out, "Mannequins don't speak."

Sakura tugged on Ino's arm just before the girl was able to shout at her and they entered the avant garde clothing shop. Hinata bowed nervously towards the girl who was still steaming, "Please forgive Ino-chan. It must be the weather."

And Hinata ran into the loud shop. The model huffed loudly returning to some alluring pose and starring up into the perfect blue, cloudless sky.

Ino was still laughing as they reached the dress section of the store. Sakura was attempting to hide a snicker as she combed through the dresses in search of the perfect outfit for their interview, "You shouldn't tease a model that has a contract when we don't."

Ino laughed and slapped Sakura on the back, "Don't worry, Akatsuki is going to higher us, no doubt! And while we're walking the cat walk in Milan, she'll be trapped in that stupid window until the cheesecakes eat her whole!"

Sakura laughed softly and pulled a pink dress from the rack. It was layered silk in three shades, strapless and not too ridiculously short. It appeared perfect so she rushed to the dressing room. Ino remained behind as Hinata approached them.

"We can't really shop here." Hinata frowned, looking at the price tag of a neon yellow dress. She tried to swallow but instead gasped loudly.

Ino sighed, "We'll be fine,"

"You don't have a job, Ino. Sakura spends all of her money on clothing and the utilities and my minimum wage will only go so far." Hinata sighed, "I can't keep borrowing from my Father."

"It's a father's duty to pay his daughter's bills until she gets a husband or a good job…more likely a husband." Ino laughed, "That's what my Mom always said."

"Coming to New York was supposed to allow me to break away from my father."

"And we will!" Ino shrieked as she pulled a white dress with a v-neck cut, slim figure, and flouncy skirt. The image of the rising sun of Japan made the pattern of the dress, simple and sleek but the lowness of the v-neck, the highness of the skirt, and the price tag screamed, "AKATSUKI!"

Ino screamed through the shop, alerting every fashionista in the building to the gold mined Ino had found. It happened quickly but not unexpectedly. Like a scene out of Jurassic Park, the clothing rack began to shake and Hinata had to duck behind a service counter. Hordes of girls, some half dressed, charged at Ino squealing for a chance to get the dress no matter what its 4 digit price tag said.

Sakura appeared beside Hinata, rescuing her from the cramped and hanger-filled desk with a welcoming hand and a soft smile, "Need some help?"

Hinata blushed, "Ino found an Akatsuki original."

Sakura laughed, "Ahh, I wondered. She should give it up. We'll be wearing so much Akatsuki originals; we'll hate the company and burn all of its dresses!"

Hinata chuckled with her and followed the pink haired bombshell to another side of the store. She swayed gracefully in the pink dress. Her smaller size breasts actually seemed a cup-size larger in all the frills but her long legs made the skirt end shorter than it should have. Hinata smiled brightly, "I like the dress, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to look over her should with a gentle smile, "Thanks Hinata, but it makes my butt look big."

She wiggled to accentuate her point and indeed, the frills stretched against her plump butt. Hinata giggled softly as the approached the complete opposite end of the store. Ino was still fighting but it sounded like she was succeeding.

"I might go with it if I can find the perfect accessories." Sakura winked, "After all, these are designers looking for something different. We'll need to be something they've never seen."

Hinata smiled softly, that wouldn't be a challenge for a firecracker like Ino and perfect beauty Sakura.

They had looked at a few necklaces and jewels; one Hinata actually broke down and bought. It was a simple necklace that hung high on the neckline by black rope. Attached was a thick oval piece solid in the center and top half opened to reveal three sterling silver semi-colons circling the solid center. Closing it revealed the same pattern in red. It was truly too gothic but when Sakura had scoffed at it and called it ugly, simply by the decent price marked down to an affordable price, it was enough to convince Hinata to buy it. The grimacing look at the almost completely pink register girl convinced Hinata to love it.

Sakura, bag-less, and Hinata, stubbornly wearing the necklace, waited on the sidewalk. They had successfully escaped the rampaging girls and found the safest place to be outside. Ino emerged from the store further in debt and scratched up, but successful in carrying the dress. Both Hinata and Sakura cheered as she swayed her hips seductively, pretending to walk the cat walk as her victory dance, "They never had a chance."

The three rushed quickly out of the shop, disappearing down an alley as the rumble of conscious girls began to stir.

"Well, now that Ino can't pay rent this month, Hinata and I will have to wear some old outfits." Sakura sighed.

Hinata smiled softly, "I already have my outfit, Sakura-chan. I can ask Neji for some money if you really want a new dress."

Sakura paused for a moment before squealing loudly and twirling the shorter and lighter girl in the air, "Thank you Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled, "It's alright."

"Shut up before you give our position away!" Ino shushed aggressively.

Sakura grabbed both of the girls' hands and rushed back towards their apartment complex, "Let's go scrape some greens from Hinata's Daddy Long Legs!"

Hinata blushed, "Sakura-chan!"

However, the protest died with Ino's boisterous laugh.

* * *

The large, monotone shaded room was ominous and dark. Even though 5 bodies were filling the steel chairs and the wood table was cluttered in food and drinks, the room was deathly silent. The conference room of the world famous Akatsuki Designs Corporation was anything but a friendly, social atmosphere. An intimidating, muscular figure stood at one end of the table with a solid, hovering over a hunched, lanky figure. Both refused to wipe the grim line from their face, "How many models does he want?"

The question was directed to a smaller figure across the table, saturated in a heavy florescent light. His black hair was nearly blue in the harsh lighting, and he fought to smooth it back. Currently, it was refusing and settling into an unkempt spike of black. His black eyes, covered by thin glasses, scanned a file in front of him, decorated in chicken scratch notes. He cleared his throat, fixed the white collar of his dress shirt and then removed the glasses from his face, "He wants a show of 13, and each will wear three pieces."

"What the hell-" a golden eyed man began to screech from the direct left of the head figures. His palms slammed the table, shaking the coke cans, one spilling across a cold piece of pizza. He was halted by the cold look from the sitting figure.

The nearly glowing, vibrant eyes of the two men glared at the assistant in front of him, "Do we have enough pieces?"

The assistant nodded, "We will, once he finds his inspiration model."

"Inspiration model?" A slithery voice growled from beside the leader.

"He has a peculiar way of styling, he forms each piece to a single model he finds inspirational." The man fixed the glasses upon his face again and lifted up a manila folder, "In here are 200 candidates, I'll be processing them down to 50 and from there he'll choose one inspirational model to head the show and 12 other girls to model the rest of the dresses."

"We don't have that kind of money to spend." The golden eyed man growled.

"Kakuzu-san," The standing figure announced rather monotonously, "Don't be absurd, we have plenty of money."

"200 is an awful lot without help." The man to the left of Kakuzu charmingly offered, his dark eyes memorizing every twitch of the other man. Particularly the eye twitch and palm clench of the assistant when the man spoke.

"I'll do whatever the company asks of me." He stood and bowed, "I just need the leader's permission."

The sitting male nodded, "I-"

But a blonde the same age as the assistant barged into the room waving three thin packets, "Wait, Sasuke! There's three more!"

"What the hell Naruto?!" The dark haired assistant, Sasuke growled at the blonde, Naruto, throwing a pen in the blonde's direction.

"I just got confirmation! I've got three more models." Naruto threw down the packets, spreading out and revealing the native Japanese girls, a strawberry blonde, a blonde, and an opalescent eyed brunette.

"203?" The leader grinned.

"No, just 200!" Sasuke sneered, "Naruto take them away. We closed the application acceptance last month! They're too late!"

"Come on Sasuke! At least one!" Naruto frowned, "Sakura-chan, the strawberry blonde. I know she'll do really good for the company."

"I don't care if she was a good fuck!" Sasuke slammed his palm down on the table. The surrounding members stood abruptly. The two assistants stiffened.

"I made a promise." Naruto frowned, visibly pouting. Sasuke clenched his teeth and turned away from the other, "They're really pretty." His blue eyes began to water, "And they came from Japan! Perfect for a Japanese based company."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, just shut up!"

Naruto grinned, shoving the papers into Sasuke's hand. He turned to the group and bowed rapidly, "Sorry for the interruption."

Just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone and left the room in a whirlwind. The Leader waved the rest off, "Meeting over, He gets his 203 interviews, but You will interview a third plus 1, Uzumaki will interview a third and Itachi-kun will interview the last group of threes plus one. Is that clear?"

Sasuke nodded, "Whatever you ask of me, sir."

The bodies filtered out of the room but Sasuke remained, glaring at the thin packets that showed the three girls. Stupid Naruto, only one of them had experience in modeling.

The charming voice rang above Sasuke just before a pale hand touched the wood next to his own on the table. The body leaned foreword, his natural heat caressing Sasuke into chills. He breathed on Sasuke's neck allowing the younger man to feel his presence hours after this particular encounter, "You'll have to be far more obstinate and cruel to surpass me."

And the coolness of the room was all Sasuke had. Before a response could filter through his trembling lips, the man had left. Sasuke collapsed in his chair, clenching his fists so tight that he broke the skin. Blood trickled down his palm to stain the edges of his sleeve, "Itachi…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahaha! Sexy Itachi. I do apologize to everyone, shortly after changing this chapter and writing the other two, I stumbled upon a bad romance video that was all Itachi and really...all about sex. Sigh, so he's tip-toeing out of the closet, if you catch me drift. So review if you like it or hate it. I don't mind flames at all or trolls or what not, they all hide under the bridge anyways.

So, I love everyone! Please love me back, lol.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **That Ugly Green Dress  
**Type: **Naruto Our Universe Fanfiction  
**Pairing: **SasukeXHinata, SasuHina  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement: **Alternate Universe, no relation to story  
**Background: **Characters are over 22, original fanfiction  
**Plot:** Hinata's a sad case for the Fashionista's of New York. She wears baggy clothing, doesn't wear any make-up, and her purple sketchers needed replacing years ago. However, her freak sense of style has attracted Akatsuki, the biggest name in Fashion since Paris. Now she's been swooped up into the crazy world of couture and her only solace is the questionably straight Uchiha Sasuke, begrudging slave to the crazy group.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the story plot, which came from an eight day marathon of America's Next Top Model and Project Runway. Huge Mistake!  
**Warning: **Yaoi stuff for sure, Karin bashing for sure, and anything else will be just as shocking to you as it will to me.  
**Author's Note: **Look at that! It's chapter three, oh dear what ever shall I do being this productive? I'm actually going to cut my note short and say...

Enjoy!

* * *

**That Ugly Green Dress  
by Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter Three.**

"_It is the unseen, unforgettable, ultimate accessory of fashion that heralds your arrival and prolongs your departure."  
-Coco Chanel_

It had already been a long, unforgettable day for Uchiha Sasuke. His bastard of a brother and roommate had made some sort of racket for most of the night; he hadn't bothered to do more than groan loudly every time the blonde dunce laughed obnoxiously or his brother mentioned his name three notches louder than necessary because he didn't want to know what they were up to. With their apparent lack of respect for those who had to open the building and set up the company before the boss arrived; they kept Sasuke awake all night and did not have the decency to set the large, communal fog horn-like alarm that seemed to be the only thing that woke him up in the morning. So, naturally, he over slept.

Being in Sasuke's position not only in life but within the corporation, being late was not an option. A second late in his daily routine made the entire corporation fall to pieces. The day would begin late and he would have to listen to a chorus of bitching because everyone had to stay late. The down-side, and often the ending result of days like this, would be Sasuke having to skip parts of his routine to avoid his grouchy superiors. But skipping a routine made Sasuke rather grouchy; so it was all just a lose-lose situation for him. And today, there was no way around it being the worst day of his life…ever.

Audition Day.

A bunch of squealing, fainting, hyper wannabe models who would most likely be crying by the end of today just gave Sasuke a headache. There was no part of this job that would be satisfying in the end. Except that it was just a step away from his true goal. His real dream…and here he was preventing girls from reaching theirs. This job made him feel like such a bastard sometimes.

The first step to every morning was a shower, which he had to skip and rely on a plaster mold of gel to get his hair to stay down; though the run from the subway to his workplace would erase any and all of the strength of the gel. After would be dressing of course. Sasuke was meticulous in washing his clothes, whites first and he watched the washer and dryer. Jeans second and he still watched the washer and dryer. Yet, exhaustion had set in two days before, laundry day, and he'd fallen asleep while his clothes were being washed. He awoke to Naruto moving his favorite knit, long sleeved shirt with perfect three buttons down the neckline and perfect pearl white being moved from the dryer, stained a perfect pink. His jeans had already been removed and haphazardly thrown into the basic, not a size smaller. He stubbornly squeezed into the tight, straight-leg jeans and pink shirt, also awkwardly tight. After the struggle, his hair was up in all directions, the bags under his eyes had seemed to give him guy-liner, and the jeans were accenting his crotch and ass…a gay man's dream. Next would inevitably be breakfast, which Sasuke had enough time for a dry piece of toast and black coffee which was grabbed on the way out the door.

He approached the looming, three story, brick building in the meat-packing district and realized that almost all 200 models and his superiors necessary for the day were waiting for him. The blazing orange hair of his boss, secretary and assistant CEO that stood in for their CEO, frail and weak as he was, was starring down Sasuke with those eerie purple eyes of his. They were blank and emotionless but the stern line of his frown was enough to let Sasuke know he was going to be scolded. Even the tight stance of his muscular form trapped in a black business suit made Sasuke slightly nervous.

A more friendly face was that of the Model Coach. Her electric blue hair was tied into a neat bun and, though her pink painted lips were frowning, her pale silver eyes were smiling at him. He still wasn't sure if Konan-san smiling was a good thing but, usually, when she smiled he didn't have to confront Pain-sama, the assistant CEO. She stood elegantly in a pearl white dress with black leggings beneath, her gold platforms glittering against the early morning sunlight. She bowed to him respectively, "Good morning, Sasuke."

He bowed in response. He'd been in the United States long enough to feel uncomfortable bowing but Konan insisted on it every morning and, to appease the woman who'd yet to show her true colors, he bowed as well. He opened his mouth to apologize but Pain grunted and glared at him, "Open the door, Security won't be able to keep them at bay for much longer."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, sir. I am very sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize; just be aware of your position." He growled as Sasuke unlocked the door and stepped aside for Pain and Konan, "I'd have fired you the last time if Itachi hadn't begged me to keep you on our staff."

Konan patted his shoulder, "And our lead designer would have quit as well. Remember, he loves Sasuke."

Sasuke shuttered and became slightly annoyed. As thankful as he was for Konan's help, he was not in the mood to be reminded of his position beneath his brother, or the odd affection his immediate boss held for him. Pain grunted in response but disappeared up the flight of stairs to his office without much more to say. Konan stood beneath the staircase, ready to guide excited girls to their auditioning or waiting rooms.

Sasuke side aloud and stepped into the cold building filled with the monochromatic black, gray, and white style. It was not upbeat or colorful or even welcoming but the interior designer had insisted it was hot…and Deidara had to have everything that was hot. Sasuke grumbled to himself and moved to set up the first process. A simple table was already set up on the way to the waiting area where a bunch of chairs like hands and square couches rested. Three separate stacks of paper were present along with the buttons each girl would wear to be identified and called upon. The aids were due to arrive in seconds to set control the tables.

In fact, one seemed to be shouting the rules to the horde of girls now, their squeals of excitement drowning out his speech. When the other assistant entered, a brunette with thick glasses and a chronic sinus infection, entered, Sasuke decided that Konohamaru was just wasting air.

"Get ready for the girls, Udon." Sasuke muttered as he exited the building, removing his thin glasses and putting them in his pant's pocket. The boy sniffled in response. Sasuke moved to the side of the building where two burly men were glaring down the stick skinny, screaming girls. Shorter than most and waving his arms frantically was the black haired Konohamaru, screaming over the girls.

He'd have to put on the charm for this one. It was one of the reasons why he was in charge of corralling the excited and desperate, he was the most attractive. Just a look would have these girls swooning into silence, even in his now hideously pink shirt and tight jeans.

"Ladies!" He shouted sternly. A shocking, resounding quiet ensued until the clapping of Konohamaru's flip-flops resounded against the pavement as he ran to the table inside, "I need all of you to be calm and collected. Each of you will get a turn for a private interview. Only 50 will be eligible to move on to a show-of-skill so I do not want anyone believing that this is rigged. For those that will make it to our top 50, you will most likely return tomorrow. Those of you who do not, try again the next time. You will enter through these doors and sign you name and then given a button. Please wear these buttons so we may identify you. Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

Altogether, Sasuke was ready to bash his head against the wall. He'd hardly gone through a dozen of the girls when his cruel brother and the dunce showed up, looking haggard and hung over. He took what little joy that gave him and tried to preserve through the flirty, the idiotic and the talkative that he had to interview throughout this hellish day. He quickly came to the conclusion that, either Naruto was slacking on the job and hadn't realized he'd passed almost 100 armatures probably found at the local mall or he was getting a whole lot of action in the bedroom. No matter what Naruto reasoning for having this overtly flirtatious high-school drop-out waitresses, it was slowly killing Sasuke and his patience.

The girls had no variety and really no angle at all. They were small-chest, though walked like they had DD size breasts, mostly blonde with more hair than waist line, and wearing designer Akatsuki clothes. He was thankful to be wearing his glasses again. That way they spent less time hitting on him in hopes of moving up in the interview process. Sasuke made it a point to hate any girl who resorted to their looks to get what they wanted. Thus his hatred for models, but what were you going to do when you sold your soul to a clothing designer?

He sighed heavily, "Next!"

A pretty blonde in a low-cut pink tee waltzed in. Her long, thin legs were extended by matching pink stilettos peeking out over straight cut jeans. Sasuke blanched, _I've interviewed her before…_He pondered for a moment as she sat gracefully and then contorted her body into an uncomfortable 'S' curve to accent her breasts. She smiled tightly, attempting an unnatural allure to get him to approve of her…_Her name's…Jessica, Amanda…?_

"Hello…Jennifer…"_ Damn_.

"Hey, Mr. Uchiha," Sasuke blanched at the obviously forced flirtation in her smooth country accent. When he first followed his family to America, he couldn't understand the speed that these Americans were speaking at. Their speech was like rapid fire during war, no breath between words and eventually gave him a headache. He'd gotten better at English since then, almost gotten completely rid of his accent, but he still struggled to understand the thick southern accents, "Y'all kept me waitin' so long. I'ma tired."

_Twitch_. It really was the only thing he could think of after hearing her say such stereotypical lines. He aggressively scratched out her name on the list. He attempted to grin but it came out as a frustrated and stiff smirk that caused the girl to sweat nervously, "I'm sorry, the position is filled."

She pouted but left anyways.

He rubbed his forehead lethargically, "Next, please."

"Hey baby-doll!" An extremely tall, extremely muscular woman with a very angular jaw entered. Her green eyes narrowed in on him with a look Sasuke could see a cannibal wearing. He glanced over her once, the feet were a little big but it wasn't terrible to hide. Thin hips attached to long legs, good for pants and skirts, and she also had a thin enough waist to let the material flow but not too thin to make the critics complain about one-style girls. She had wide shoulders and back which would be good for some of Sasori's clothing. This girl was perfect except for that lingo of hers.

"Hello, Miss…" Sasuke looked at the application questionably.

"Jackson, sugar." She grinned seductively and her thin fingers caressed her collarbone. Sasuke twitched more and almost fell of his chair, _that's an Adam's apple!_

"Sorry, Miss Jackson," Sasuke sighed, damn his luck, "The position has just been filled."

She sighed dramatically and stood. Before he could tell what the he/she was doing very manly hands were caressing his cheek and slipping a post-it into his other hand, "If _your_ position ever needs to be filled…call me…"

_Twitch, dammit._

"NEXT!" Sasuke shouted which caused the girl/man to jump and rush out of the room. But not before shaking his ass at the door in hopes of enticing Sasuke more. _Note to self: get nerdier glasses._

"I'm here for my job." A very silky, sexual voice caused Sasuke to almost immediately cross his legs. He couldn't recall asking for porn stars. He forced a deep frown and looked up at this pretentious newbie. He almost fell from his chair…while standing up at the same time.

The girl was what the magazines called a "blonde bombshell". There were rolls and rolls of platinum blonde curls framing a movie-star face and baby blue eyes. Large breasts were squeezing themselves in to a black bikini top that was two sizes too small. Her waist was border-line too thin but he could make out a four-pack. Her bottom bikini was…well, where was it actually?

_What the hell? We're not designing swimsuits…or porn stars._

"I'm sorry, there are not spaces left." He was going to correct that slip from last time. This girl looked like the type to respond to his rejection as a dirty come-on.

She frowned deeply, "You can't have found people better than me."

"Well, I'm sorry, we did." He hissed. No way was he going to kindly deal with bitches today.

"Well, fire her and hire me." He had to stand up at that, even if he was sporting a semi-tent in his pants. This was not the day to be a diva to him, "I'm what Akatsuki is looking for."

"We're a clothing store," Sasuke growled, "Not a porn company and not a swimsuit designing company. Now get the hell out!"

_Oh god, here comes the tears._ The full lips began to twitch with repressed emotions. Her eyes became watery before she suddenly grabbed him by the waist, "Please, please, please! I have to be hired! I am perfect for the company! Please, please, please! I'll do anything!"

Sasuke growled. With her face that close to his special place, spouting nonsense about doing anything. He was a man of pride and he wasn't going to put his job on the line for a sexual favor. He tried to pry her off of him but heaven forbid a blonde bombshell had no upper body strength. He actually had to drag the girl out of the room while she was still clinging to his waist and begging for a chance to move to the next level.

"I know he'll want me the moment he sees me!" She wailed.

"I doubt it." Sasuke growled, "Security!"

Her wailing had alerted the few people in the main room and they were all starring at the two. Another thing Sasuke did not enjoy, being the center of attention. Konan looked like she was stifling a giggle from behind her pale hand. Two burly men ripped the woman away from Sasuke, almost taking his pants with her, and had to throw the girl out of the building.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi giggled from behind Sasuke. Sasuke growled, wishing he'd had something in his hand to throw at the taller, sleeker man. Why did his brother spend every opportune moment torturing him?

"You certainly can't handle girls can ya?" Naruto giggled from beside Itachi, "How are you going to make it in this business?"

"Shut up." Sasuke snarled through his teeth, "NEXT!"

The three girls left, reclining on the modern black couches leapt to their feet. Sasuke noticed the lusty appearance in the electric green eyes of the pink haired girl. She had a good face, a nice wide forehead that would have been great for make-up. She had to fix that awful hair though, it covered her "canvas" of a forehead. When she noticed his eyes on her, she immediately pushed out her small breasts and clamped her arms together, forcing cleavage. He was positive that the soft pink tube top was going to fall off of her but the gigantic-ass belt around her waist would have caught it.

The blonde beside him suddenly caught his attention as she seemed to push the pink haired girl out of his line of sight. She was wearing an Akatsuki original, much like all the other girls were wearing as well. She coupled it nicely with a matching pair of red flats and only a thin silver necklace. The dress almost seamlessly fit her as well. She didn't have the make-up carrying face that her friend had but her body was perfect. They could fix the face, they wouldn't need to touch the body.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto burst into Japanese, twittering excitedly with a frowning and flustered pink haired girl. So this was the infamous late entries. Apparently the pink haired girl had put out.

He mused on the fact that Naruto had submitted three late applications but only two had shown up. It really serves Naruto right for putting his career on the line like that. Models were untrustworthy.

"Alright," Itachi sighed, "I have number 201."

The blonde pouted for a moment before following Itachi into the farthest interviewing room. Sasuke caught the pink haired girl stick her tongue out at the blonde. He frowned deeply, brats. He was surrounded by fools and brats.

"Alright!" Naruto grinned, "I've got number 202! Please come on down!"

The pink haired girl erupted in hoots and hollers, obviously excited about being called. Naruto swelled with joy at her excitement, probably thinking there was going to be a future booty call in his favor. However, the entire room seemed to deflate when a rather busty violet haired girl moved from some dark shadow toward Naruto. She was blushing and obviously satisfied with the interviewer. Naruto, on the hand, wasn't as happy and he wasn't hiding it.

He was completely deflated and pouting beyond 202 to the bouncy pink haired girl…number 203.

_Oh god!_ Sasuke came to a halting and depressing conclusion. This bouncy, horny and blatantly easy girl was the one he was to interview! Dammit…

Suddenly Naruto was at his side, "Oi, Sasuke! Switch with me!"

Sasuke twitched, not only at the proximity but the dangerous brilliance of Naruto's suggest. Dangerous because not only was the idea coming from Naruto but it could've gotten both of their asses fired. And thirdly, Sasuke was tempted to agree.

"We'll get in trouble." Sasuke hissed back, watching as the violet haired girl disappeared into the second private room while the pink haired girl blew a kiss straight to him and disappeared into his own room. And again…_twitch…_

"Come one!" Naruto urged with a large pout, "Just do me this one favor and I'll have her set you up with one of her friends."

"I really doubt her friends would be my type." Sasuke hissed.

"Alright, that new camera you were eyeing the other day…" Naruto pouted. Sasuke tried to hide any sort of excitement, the boy didn't know how to bargain. Switching girls so he could get a girlfriend in exchange for the newest and most heavily prized nearly 3,000 dollar Canon digital camera currently on the market. Even if he was fired for this favor, Sasuke was walking away with his career in his hand, "I'll buy it for you."

Sasuke turned on him and held his hand out, "Deal, and you better pay up."

Naruto sighed, he was going to have to cut back on how much he ate for a few weeks. They may work for Akatsuki, but they were assistants and they weren't paid for half the shit they did. But still, if he could Sakura-chan to fall for his looks, the 3,000 dollar hole in his pocket would be worth it.

The quickly exchanged places, entering for the last interviews of the day.

* * *

His first thought was how this girl thought she could be a model.

She pouted and looked away from him, folding her hands together then moving them beneath the table. Her shoulders tensed and un-tensed which led him to believe that she was messing with her clothes out of sight. Her eyes, bright and almost white, nervously glanced at every corner of the room except his own eyes. He growled inwardly suddenly wondering if it was more annoying to be hit on or completely avoided.

"So…" His voice came out more aggressive and she flinched openly, her eyes finding his immediately. He found himself speechless, no not speechless. He knew exactly what he wanted to say but the words were literally frozen in his throat.

What froze him? At what point in the millisecond that they had in the same room that made him…weak in the knees? He felt powerless and melted at the same time. Enraptured…why couldn't he find the right phrase to express this feeling.

"Um…Mr. Uchiha…?" She almost whispered, her voice shaky and meek. His masculinity flared up instantly. How dare this girl's eye contact render him so…not like himself.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, your name is Hyuuga Hinata." _Why does that name sound familiar?_

"Yes, sir."

He liked polite and really, that jolting power she had in her stare would get a lot of press coverage. He glanced at her resume… no experience, "You haven't ever modeled?"

"N-no…I-I haven't modeled." Hinata pouted and Sasuke marked that down in his notes, _attractive pout_. "B-But I learn very fast and I work very hard. I am really dedicated to modeling as a career."

_Dedicated. Push-over...._scratch that one…_Will take all directions given to her._

"Why do you think you haven't been hired yet?"

What was that look? Her eyes dropped from his immediately, alerting him to the fact that once she had the confidence to make eye contact, she wasn't going to break it. She would make a great business woman. But back to identifying this face.

Her eyes seem to water up slightly. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her cheeks became hollow. She was going to cry. She brushed back her straight cut bangs and the wisps of longer hair that had gotten into her face. He suddenly noticed how limp her hair was. If she made it all the way, she was getting a make-over. Her hand fell to her neck and clenched over this lime green, cap-sleeved atrocity. What the hell was that ugly thing on her pale skin?

_Pretty alabaster skin, will look great in Deidara's clothing._

Suddenly her eyes were back on him, strong as steel. Her bangs fell messily, covering one very intense eye. Her violet colored hair was windblown and mostly falling over one shoulder, covering the lime green thing. If he had a camera, he would have taken that picture and pasted on every magazine cover ever sold.

_Perfect._

"That would have to be because Sakura-chan is so pretty." Sasuke was awe struck. A humble model…well, she was an armature. He'd have to look in on her after a few photo shoots to see if she was still the same.

"Stand up." Sasuke commanded. He stood up first as she watched him, obviously dumb-founded. He glared at her and she immediately jumped up. He nearly gagged at the lime green bag she put herself in. The general thing he could identify with it was that it was huge, literally a sack laying on her, until he reached her breasts. That's were that clothe hung perfectly.

The cap sleeves fell off her shoulders and the v-neck fell a little too low, so low he felt himself get a little distracted by her cleavage. The area that was suppose to cut into the top ribcage was almost to her stomach and the bubble of the skirt fell almost to her calves. How could a model not know fashion?

"Do you mind if I fix this?" He tried to keep himself business like. After all, the most potential models he ever met weren't overtly failures or successes in the end. This girl was the epitome of unidentified success or failure.

She nodded quickly, obviously uncomfortable under his scrutiny. He'll have to correct that too.

He gently, carefully, pushed back the dress, covering her presentable cleavage. He covered a gulp as his finger brushed against her silky skin. He moved to the back and folded the back so the sleeves laid on her shoulders. He tightened the center of the dress to force the skirt to billow more. The bodice tightened around her chest which added a quirky sex appeal to the dress she hadn't possessed first.

He sighed and removed his glasses gently, ignoring her blush at seeing his full face. He bit his lip to keep the rage at a minimum. She seemed like a mouse and an outburst before she made a comment or a move would have her running for the hills, crying. However, she did nothing. She just blushed as he stared at her in that dress.

"Alright," Sasuke turned back to the pad of paper attached to her application. He reviewed his notes, avoiding her face and expression to the best of his ability. Touching her, even in the slightest, was hard to handle, "So we'll need some time to get all of the parts of the second audition together. We're looking at maybe calling you tomorrow and tell you when and where to meet. You'll at least have 24 hours to get yourself prepared."

"Um…" Hinata began but he quickly cut her off. He was actually semi-excited. He was thankful Sasuke didn't want this girl because she was going to be his ticket into the upper echelon. She was a guaranteed success, he could feel it.

"Definitely wear that dress, you'll stick out enough." He glanced over at her, mechanically noticing the way her mouth was opened and her eyes were wide open, he could add a little fancy make-up and have another editorial shot. This had to be fate.

Her arm lightly touched his and a fire, addicting and pleasurable, shot through him. He resisted pulling away and connected with her eyes, "Um…did I get the job?"

He grinned, "You made it to the second round. But you're really going to have to meet with me to make you a done deal."

Hinata nodded, "O-okay…"

Suddenly her face was alight with a perfect beaming smile. Definitely cover girl material. What were the fools thinking rejecting her before?

She suddenly hugged him, quick and plutonic; he did his best to hid the disappointment.

"Th-thank Mr. Uchiha." She smiled brightly, "Please take care of me."

He nodded and patted her head, "If we're successful, you'll have a super model gig and I'll get what I want."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this jumped into something a little more intimate than I had originally planned but I really wanted to get Sasuke's sexuality and goals across. Be confident if you think he's straight or not. Besides, it was following Sasuke and he's confident in his sexual choices. So, I hope everyone enjoyed it and please read the next chapter!

Lot's of love to everyone!


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **That Ugly Green Dress  
**Type: **Naruto Our Universe Fanfiction  
**Pairing: **SasukeXHinata, SasuHina  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Story Placement: **Alternate Universe, no relation to story  
**Background: **Characters are over 22, original fanfiction  
**Plot:** Hinata's a sad case for the Fashionista's of New York. She wears baggy clothing, doesn't wear any make-up, and her purple sketchers needed replacing years ago. However, her freak sense of style has attracted Akatsuki, the biggest name in Fashion since Paris. Now she's been swooped up into the crazy world of couture and her only solace is the questionably straight Uchiha Sasuke, begrudging slave to the crazy group.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the story plot, which came from an eight day marathon of America's Next Top Model and Project Runway. Huge Mistake!  
**Warning: **Yaoi stuff for sure, Karin bashing for sure, and anything else will be just as shocking to you as it will to me.  
**Author's Note: **Oh my, finally I've finished this. It took me forever but I'm really pleased with it. And I hope to have an update next week. If not, then I'll certainly be posting on a bi-weekly basis. I really hope you enjoy and I hope this makes up for the long lag in updates.

Thank you to everyone who believes that I won't abandon this story twice! I thank everyone for holding on too and I hope this was worth while.

* * *

**That Ugly Green Dress  
by Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter Four. **

"_In any closet, you can find it, if it is too small, or out of style, or there is just one of it where there should be two"_

_-Anonymous_

The ride home from the interview was…eventful…to say the least. Too broke to own a car, too bitchy to get a ride from Neji, the three girls were forced into public transportation. In designer heels, fancy dresses, and flawless make up, Sakura, Ino and Hinata climbed onto the public bus and chose the seats in the far back. Ino was screaming at the top of her lungs that she was going to model for Akatsuki. Sakura blushed at first but eventually, half way through the bus ride home, they were both shouting out the window that they were models for Akatsuki.

Ino almost got hit by a chocolate milkshake.

Hinata spent the bus ride blushing at their antics and contemplating the interview. She had actually made it, finally she was going to be a model.

She blushed slightly, Mr. Uchiha had really believed she had potential. Sure, she was rough around the edges but the point was that he felt the need to put effort into fixing her. It was more than previous designers and casters had seen in her. Someday, when she was walking that catwalk as a supermodel and some reporter asked her what she was thankful, she was going to say for Mr. Uchiha for believing her.

"Let's go drinking!" Sakura giggled.

"We can't, Sakura-chan," Hinata giggled, "We're underage." The two stared at her in shock. She stared back, startled by their silly expressions, "W-what…?"

"Hina-chan…" Ino leaned closer then suddenly pulled on her cheeks, "If you smile sexy like that then I won't get the job."

"I'm sorry Ino-chan!" Hinata laughed and pushed herself away from the girl.

"CURSES! You're soooo cute!" Ino hugged her. The bus driver grunted aggressively before slamming the breaks and standing up.

"Get the hell out!" He shouted.

As the bus pulled away, leaving them stranded…somewhere in the city…Sakura growled, "Way to go, Ino."

* * *

Begging Neji to come get them and after a long, extensive discussion about exactly where they were and how they got there, wore Hinata out. However, the girls still wanted to celebrate and, upon hearing the good news, Neji wanted to celebrate as well.

So the group went to a local joint that was filled with wanna-be models and actresses schmoozing the VIP couches. The bar was filled with underage drinkers that looked 10 years older with all the make-up and obscene clothing they wore was scandalous. Hinata did her best to avoid all of it.

So there she was, sitting awkwardly on a chair that looked like a hand, sipping ice water and watching Sakura and Ino flirt with boys. Periodically, she'd catch a glimpse of Neji attempting to intimidate everyone in the general vicinity of all three of the girls while trying to decide who needed the most protection. She loved her cousin but he needed to relax more.

She glanced over at Sakura and caught her eyes. She was pleading, upset by older brother Neji removing all potential boyfriends from the general area. It was Hinata's turn to bite the bullet and distract Neji.

It was often her sacrifice to distract Neji. After all, Hinata was too shy to talk to anyone.

"Neji-nii-san," She called to him sweetly, "Come sit by me."

He stiffened but was weak against Hinata's pleading looks. So he scooted up close to her with another hand chair and glared at everyone who looked their direction.

"You haven't congratulated me yet, Neji-nii-san. Are you happy for me?" Hinata smiled softly.

He turned right back to her with a surprised and pitifully guilty face, "Oh, I'm sorry Hinata. I mean, Sakura and Ino are such a handful I didn't have the time."

She smiled stiffly, it seems that only in the room with a gorgeous, glasses wearing man was Hinata the center of the attention, "Well, we have time now."

Neji grinned, "You're right. Congratulations, Hinata. I'm very pro-"

"Fucking leave me alone Naruto!" Sakura growled in the distance and the sound of shattering glass halted the party. Everyone stared at the drenched blonde in what looked like an orange tracksuit and Sakura huffing and puffing. She tried to punch him again but Neji suddenly was next to her, grasping her wrist, "I went out on a date once with you! Leave me the hell alone! I don't like you!"

Hinata felt a piece of her heart break starring at the blonde after those words. She recognized him easily from the Akatsuki company and that bouncy smile after interviewing god-knows how many people made her heart skip a beat. Hinata was mature enough to know that these were the signs of a crush…love at first sight.

"But…" He pouted.

"I think you need to leave her alone, sir." Neji offered stiffly, "I'll take you home Sakura."

She nodded and turned to take Ino's hand. Ino laughed softly and stood closer to a pale brunette in a monochromatic suit. He looked an awful lot like Mr. Uchiha, "I'm not ready to go home. Hinata and I will meet you later!"

Neji stiffened, "No."

Ino rolled her eyes, grabbed the boy beside her and walked over to Hinata, "See, we'll stand right here next to her. We'll give you a call when you're ready to go home."

Neji huffed, ready to say no again but Sakura burst into tears. Neji ushered her off and, awkwardly, the party started up again. Hinata barely had a chance to register any sort of action to the events before Ino and the stranger were back at the bar…making out?!

Hinata blushed and turned away, her eyes finding the pouting blonde sitting right next to her.

"H-hello…" She began.

He looked up, bright blue eyes staring right at her, curious and confused. She smiled softly and he eased into his own carefree grin, "Hi, I'm Naruto."

"Hinata," She smiled softly, "I think we've met before."

He cocked his head to the side, "Really? Where?"

She laughed nervously. Of course his attentions had all been on Sakura, "Um…I was interviewed for the modeling position at Akatsuki. I made it to the second round. Sakura and I are friends."

He brightened at the mention of her name, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, we live together. We came here together to be models."

"Really and now you guys are auditions for Akatsuki designs." He paused, "Who interviewed you?"

"Mr. Uchiha…"

"Sasuke-teme!" He nearly shouted, "That cold fish actually liked a girl! Dammit, wish I could have been there to see it."

She smiled, this was far more entertaining than Neji breathing down her neck and watching the other girls have fun. Naruto was…adorable. His bright blue eyes matched that bright blonde and spiky hair. And she loved his clothes. The gaudy orange was commanding and dominating, all eyes were on him and Hinata wished she'd had the courage to wear something so bold.

Instead she was here in a eraser yellow t-shirt and jeans with bright orange converse. Wild and outgoing but not so fashionable. And her dull and lifeless face wasn't enough to even get people to look at her outlandish clothing.

"I am very honored that Mr. Uchiha believes in me." Hinata smiled softly, her eyes lowering like she always seem to do. Her opalescent eyes glanced downwards to his lap, realized what she'd seen very quickly, and looked away, attempting to hid the blush in her cheeks.

He stared at her before breaking into a wide grin, "Oh! You like Sasuke?!"

"N-n-no…" She blushed deeper, but not because he'd found out. No, it's because the jacket had ridden up in his excitement, and his pants had fallen down in his shifting…and she could tell he was…appealing.

"Well good 'cuz the dude doesn't like girls." Naruto frowned, "I wouldn't want your adorable heart to get hurt."

_Adorable…?_

"Oh…" She frowned. Hinata wasn't an expert on sexuality, she rarely had any herself, being a virgin and all. But she really hadn't sensed homosexuality from Mr. Uchiha. In all the shows and manga that Sakura and Ino read, Naruto with his flamboyant colors and comfort ability with less-and-less clothing seemed more homosexual.

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto grinned, "He's a good guy, just…I dunno boobs don't excite him."

Hinata blushed at his vulgar attitude and looked away, "A-are you drunk, Mr. Naruto?"

He laughed boisterously and slapped her on the back, "Of course I am, it's a bar!"

* * *

"Ugh…" Hinata growled at her alarm clock. How had she gotten home?

"Good morning, Hinata-chan?" Ino burst into her room and jumped on her bed!

"Good morning, Ino." Hinata moaned, Ino blinked rapidly before squeezing Hinata.

"Yay! Hinata has a hangover and she looks like hell!" Ino cheered, shaking Hinata. Removing the covers, Hinata realized she was almost completely naked in her bed.

"Ino, you're being mean to Hinata." Sakura sighed as she entered the room and leaned on the bed, "And after her cousin was so nice to come pick you up from the bus stop at four in the morning?"

Ino pouted, "But Hinata is so adorable when's she's hung-over!"

"I wish your hangover was as bad as hers." Sakura sighed, "How do you feel, Hinata?"

She rubbed her head, pained at the moment, "I feel sick and tired."

"That's what happens when you have six jack and cokes!" Ino chuckled, "Honestly, you drink like a fish Hinata."

Hinata narrowed her eyes which seemed angry but was actually to lessen the intensity of the sun. Ino backed up slightly but went back to hugging Hinata when she realized the room was too bright for the poor girl, "When…When did I have a drink?"

Sakura frowned, "Apparently, Ino wasn't doing her job of watching you and that stupid Naruto bought you a drink…then bought you more!"

"You're certainly rough on a guy you recently slept with for an interview." Ino huffed, "Poor guy."

Sakura latched onto Ino's cheeks and pulled, "Listen, Ino-pig, I didn't put out for that brat! I went on a date with him! Just a date! I didn't even kiss him!"

Ino laughed, tears edging her eyes, "Why not?"

"Because that adorable Mr. Uchiha is more of my type." Sakura blushed, "Strong and cold but deep down he's a poet. A true artist that could capture your soul!"

Ino cooed as well and Hinata really wanted to gag. Should she tell them that their prince charming was a homosexual?

"Hey, Ino-pig!" Sakura growled, "Mr. Uchiha is mine."

"Fat chance, you stuffed cow!" Ino retorted, "You have Naruto. Therefore, Mr. Uchiha is mine."

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

Suddenly her phone rang. Hinata suppressed a squeal of surprise but allowed a sigh of relief escape her lips. She reached across Ino, who was still half on top of her for her soft pink razor phone. It was decked out in a gliterized heart that Sakura had stuck on the first day Hinata got the phone. On the back was a photo-booth picture of Ino, Sakura and her. They'd been practicing for a model shoot, Hinata chose the silly looking picture.

She hesitated for a second, not recognizing the number, but still answered, "H-hello…?"

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, correct?" The voice was stiff and business-like.

"Um…yes, who is this?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." The voice of Mr. Uchiha was cut-throat, almost like one of her father's business partners. Perhaps Mr. Uchiha was in the wrong profession.

"Yes, -"

"Sasuke," He sighed into the phone, "We'll be seeing a lot of each other now so you'll just have to get familiar with my first name."

"O-okay, S-sasuke…" She tried to whisper his name but failed immensely. The name alerted Ino and Sakura and they immediately hushed to hear the conversation, "W-what would you li-like?"

"The board approved of all 50 of the applications and are planning for the second interview to take place on Friday." He rattled off rather coldly, an unwelcomed change from Naruto's friendly, open nature…Naruto!

"Oh, Friday…okay…" She groaned as, like a silent movie, the events of last night became very clear in her mind. She was never drinking again.

"You are to meet at the same place at 8am sharp," He ignored her flippant tone, "If you show up any later than you will not get the interview. What are you doing this week?"

This week…she'd taken the one day off and had to pull a double shift tomorrow to make up for the called-off day. The electric bill was up at the end of the month and she had to make enough so they wouldn't be modeling by candlelight.

"Um…I'm rather busy…" She sighed.

"Look, do you want this job or not." He growled obviously angry that she wasn't going to drop everything for him at that moment, "Because you need some work done if you want to impress the designers. And you're going to have to if you want to be a model! So clear your schedule and get your ass over here!"

Ino squealed loudly and stole the phone, "Yeah, we'll be there in an hour~"

She clamped the phone shut and literally dragged Hinata into the shower, "B-but wait! I feel sick!"

"Just shower!" Ino squealed, "I'll get you something for the hang over!"

"We've got no time to waste!" Sakura started bustling around, suddenly unhappy with her beige tank top and skinny jeans, "I've got to impress Sasuke-kun so he'll ask me out on date!"

"Fat chance!" Ino growled from the hallway, "He's asking me out! I'm the sexiest one."

It was another cat fight and Hinata drowned her pain in the steaming hot shower. Curiously, she wondered if Sasuke wanted everyone to come or if this was a private, make-Hinata-a-supermodel meeting.

* * *

"This wasn't a girl's night out shopping spree meeting I hope you know." Sasuke hissed from beside Hinata, angrily watching Sakura and Ino bat their eyes at him and stick out their chest.

Hinata laughed nervously, avoiding his cold stare. Suddenly Sakura burst into a shouting match with Ino before they were pulled away from each other by the heroic Naruto. Hinata blushed deeply, Sasuke catching the look rather easily, "W-well, I didn't know you thought it was I social event too, Sasuke."

He growled, "The idiot sticks to me like glue."

_Story of my life._ Hinata wanted to say, but instead she rolled her eyes. Suddenly Sasuke was beating the crap out of Naruto and shooing all three away, "Get the hell out of here! Only Hinata and I are going on this field trip!"

"You can't play favorites, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Wherever Hinata-chan goes, we go!" Ino huffed.

Hinata glanced up at Sasuke, "It's best to let them do what the want."

"WHATEVER!"

* * *

_Loud, this place is too loud._ It was really the only way that she could describe the modernized…dance club...Sasuke had said they were going to a hair salon. But this strange building with square couches and monochromatic decorations looked more like a night club than a place one would get their hair done. Popular music remixed played loudly on high definition speakers and a light show followed the beat of the music from above. People were drinking and dancing about and her only clue that these were hair dressers was the combs, hair spray and blow dryers clutched in their perfectly manicured hands.

Ino and Sakura were impressed, chatting it up with a particularly flashy boy washing a super model's hair. Naruto grumbled beside them, of course jealous of the attention this boy was receiving. Hinata stared at everyone in the waiting room, watching curiously and almost terrified at the low cut jeans and shirts jumping about in joy.

Sasuke was being harassed by the secretary, a bouncy blonde sitting behind what looked like a bar. Hinata really had to rub her eyes as she noticed bottled of wine and champagne bottles stacked up behind the woman.

"Look," He growled to the woman, his pale hands were pushing his spiky and rather stubborn bangs into his eyes and he was desperately trying to put distance between himself and her breasts, "I don't want your number, I'm not free tonight, I just want to get this damn girl's hair styled and cut!"

"Don't be like that baby~" she cooed and Hinata had to blush and turn away. The girl was rather pretty, perfect curves and an attractive face. Hinata had to wonder why Sasuke was refusing her advances? Maybe he was in a relationship, a very stable, business-like relationship where most likely there would be a wedding soon. That's why he refused her attention…not because Naruto had said he was gay…right?

"Look," He growled, turning his attention to a hair dresser that approached them. The man was truly effeminate, long, perfectly styled hair that was spiked in a similar way to Sasuke's own out-of-control locks. The boy had the perfect hazel colored doe eyes that he batted at Sasuke, coupled with a friendly smile, "I just need a good hairstylist to fix up this girl and show her how to style her hair."

The man, Hinata discovered he was gay by the way he lustily stared at Sasuke, smiled and brushed his hand down Sasuke's arm, "Anything for you, sugar."

"Thank you." Sasuke released a small, self-less smile. Hinata blushed deeply and looked away from the intimate moment, "I appreciate _you_ being so kind."

Hinata attempted to keep calm as the man took her and Sasuke gently by the arms. He sat Hinata in a fire engine red chair and placed a plain black tarp over her. Sasuke was given a lounging chair. He peered over her, not really looking her as if she were even human. But the moment the hair dresser began talking, Sasuke was rapt with attention, following every word and movement like it was the most important thing ever done. _Oh my god! He's gay!_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Haha, I couldn't resist. If you have a problem with Sasuke being gay, it's honestly fine. I have my days where I just can't stand it, then others when I'm half tempted to write it. Altogether, it's just a story so try to relax and enjoy the joke ^.^

(That's what I tell myself everyday)

Okay, so I hope everyone enjoyed and I hope to see you in a week!


End file.
